Surrounded
by SupernaturalFreak151
Summary: Buffy is surrounded by a crowd of vampires with no weapons, will she be able to take them all? Will someone come to save her? Is there an evil brewing? My first fan-fic please review. Rated T for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Surrounded**

**Buffy's POV**

I stood there surrounded. Surrounded by vampires who knew I was the slayer, I had to admit the odds were in their favour – hundreds of them, one of me – not the greatest start that I would hope for when battling bloodsucking fiends that should belong in a hell dimension. They looked at each other with their discoloured faces and sharp, pointy fangs, their eyes were turning into a deep red, the colour that could only describe the fiery gates of hell. I was rapidly spinning around to see if I could quickly come up with a mental game plan that would enable me take them out. I fumbled into my deep pockets looking through my arsenal – if only I had some stakes or holy water. I'd take just about anything I could get right now. But there was nothing there. I was going to have to go old school, fighting with my fists. For some reason the current situation that I found myself in reminded me of the time I was forced fight Death with a raging fever in order to save the innocent children who were being killed.

The night was dark with barely any stars in the sky, Buffy stood there helpless in a dark alley panicking, hesistant about when to attack due to the number of vampire against her. Suddenly she she saw a vampire fall down and explode leaving behind a pile of ashes. She looked up and saw her saviour. Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surrounded Chapter 2**

**A/N: the first chapter was a little too short, hopefully this one is better. I'd also like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter.**

**Angel's POV**

When I saw her standing there surrounded by all those vampires, I couldn't just stand there and watch her get hurt. There was no way that she would've been able to take on all those vampires by herself. I quickly made my way over to the crowd of vampires which were surrounding Buffy; I withdrew my knives that were hidden in the sleeves of my black coat. I dug the blades into one of the vampires' back in an angle that would directly penetrate its heart. The vampire exploded, leaving behind a pile of ashes. I looked up from the pile of ashes and saw Buffy looking at me.

As soon as I saw her all of my feelings for her came rushing back, the dust in the air lingered between us from the staking which had occurred just moments ago. I looked into her eyes brown eyes, instantly remembering the erotic memories I had shared with her of my experience as a human in Los Angeles. I stepped towards her; I could sense her breathing deeply, each breath she took escalated. Using my vampire abilities, in a blur I was on the other side of the crowd of vampires, my hand was clasped around one of its necks, instantly decapitating it. I looked at Buffy once more, and she looked at me. It was as if we were sending telepathic messages to each other, we both turned around and begin throwing punches. We continuously fought our way to freedom, throwing a lot of left punches here and there sending a few vampires flying to the floor with forceful kicks, using any material that came into our hands as weaponry we gradually defeated them. Each vampire that decided to take us on ended up as a pile of ashes which gradually got blown away in the night breeze.

After all the vampires were dust there was a moment of silence between us neither of us knew what to say to each other after such a long time. Normal people would catch up but there was so much tension and chemistry between us.

"Angel!" She said sounding surprised and out of breath at the same time. "What are you doing here? In Sunnydale? Aren't you meant to be in LA? Is there an apocalypse coming that I don't know about?" she continued to bombard me with her questions. I missed this, her endless ramblings; they always seemed to occur when she was nervous or didn't know what to say. I stood there grinning, watching her talk. She looked at me and said "What? Do I have something on my face?" I couldn't help but laugh she just made me feel so alive again. She was one of the very few people I could be myself around. "No, there's nothing on your face." I said trying to suppress a laugh. "And to answer one of your many previous questions, I was passing by and decided to drop by to see how you were. You know what they say... Long time, no see." She smiled. She was so beautiful, it gave me a heartache each time I looked her, how could I have let that go. No! I had to stop that train of thought. I did what was best for her. It was the right thing to do, even if it was the hardest thing I had to do in the 150 years of being the only vampire in history to have a soul.

"Let's go back to my place, it's late I don't want you going back to LA at this time of night." she said "Even if you are a vampire." she quickly added as if she had just suddenly remembered that I possess superhuman abilities.

We talked over the long walk we had before we were able to reach Buffy's house. It had changed a lot since I had last been here, but in some ways it was just the same as the first time I had been invited in here. Ironically it was right after I had saved Buffy from meeting her terrible fate with the three, who were the Master's henchmen.

"Giles? Giles are you home?" Buffy called as we walked into the living room.

"Buffy, how was tonight's slaying?" Giles said before looking up from his books and seeing Angel standing next to Buffy. "Angel? What are you doing here?" he continued.

"It's funny how everyone who sees me ends up asking me that!" I said grinning.

We spent the rest of the evening catching up and remembering old times, all the slayings and memories that we shared. Eventually Buffy released that we should tell Giles about the vampires we slayed. "There could be some mystical energy brewing somewhere in Sunnydale." She said "It wouldn't be the first time its happened." She added.

Together we told Giles all the details, about the vampires. He got that worried look that he always had when he said he would "consult his books" he went over to the book shelves; it looked as if he was looking for a specific book. He pulled one of the shelves, thoroughly scanning the pages before him. "Ah!" he said.

"Ah?" Buffy repeated sounding worried about the news Giles was about to discover. Angel remembered how predictable Giles always was.

"It seems that the Hellmouth is throwing us a new obstacle to overcome; it begins with a large number of vampires but it escalates into something bigger, this isn't the first time it has happened in Sunnydale. I must contact the council as soon as possible. This time it seems that it there is more than one type of demon coming to face us!" Giles exclaimed.

"More than one!" Buffy said. I decided it was my turn to intervene.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about what this upcoming evil is?" I said trying to gather more information.

"Well this will need some detailed research for us to find out exactly what it is but I can tell you this, whatever it is that's coming, it will result in a lot of deaths and severe casualties!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Surrounded Chapter 3**

**A/N – Sorry for the long delay for the next chapter. I had a serious case of writers block. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think of it by reviewing it.**

**Buffy's POV**

I repeated the words Giles had said. But it really didn't surprise me that much, the words "danger" and "battle" were frequently used in my vocabulary. After all the battles that we had fought over the past years I don't think it bother any of us much anymore. But what I still can't get over is the fact that Angel is sitting here in my living room. After everything that we've been through together – getting together, breaking up, killing him and sending him to a hell dimension, trying to stay just friends, getting together again and then finally breaking up – and then to see him here back in my home after what feels like an eternity apart it just throws me of balance.

Giles came rushing in at that moment "I've figured it out. I know what's happening."

I looked at Angel who was also looking back at me, at the same time we asked Giles "What's happening?"

"Well it seems to me, that the last time this happened was back in 1948 right here in Sunnydale. Apparently there is a Greek myth that every 62 years there is a mystical convergence of negative energy over the hell mouth and all evil is attracted to it. And once all evil has gathered it spreads to wreak havoc." Giles replied

"Well that explains all of the vampires we slayed tonight." Angel responded

"They were probably just the first arrival!" Buffy chimed in.

"We'll have to alert the rest of the gang and tell them to stay alert and not to walk around unarmed." Buffy said.

It was just then when the rest of the gang walked through Buffy's front door. Just as they walked into the living room Willow managed to scream "ANGEL!"

"Angel?" Xander said in his usual confused manner.

"Hey guys! Long time no see. How you guys been doing?" Angel responded in his brooding manner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surrounded Chapter 4**

"Angel? What are you doing here?" shrieked an over enthusiastic Willow!

"Woah. Slow down there Will it's good to see you too! It's been too long!" Angel replied. "You too Xander!"

"Yeah man. When did you get here?" Xander said trying not to sound too depressed.

"Funny story actually," Buffy began "He actually saved me from a crowd of vampires that were surrounding me."

"What? Are you okay?" Willow said sounding worried "because I actually know a healing spell if it makes you feel any better!"

"Willow I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Buffy continued "Giles. How's Dawn I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Not to worry Buffy she's sound asleep!" Giles said in his very British parenting voice.

**Angel's POV**

The night had gone so fast. Everyone together again reminiscing about the past all we needed now was Wesley and Cordelia, but they were too busy conducting research on a demon that we had encountered on a case the other day. It seems just like yesterday when we all used to work together to battle the upcoming evils that never failed to disrupt our lives. Somehow whenever there were signs of upcoming evil thing would always start to go wrong I could only list all of things that could've gone wrong but that was all in the past now. Right now it felt so good just to be able to sit next to Buffy after so long.

The sun was due to come up in a few hours Buffy was insisting that I stay here at her house for the next couple of days. It was exactly like the time I saved her from the three and she had insisted I stay at her house while I recovered from my injuries. It sounds strange but I feel like that was an important milestone in our relationship. I guess being with her just brought back all these memories...

The next morning everyone carried out their morning rituals the only difference was that I tried to keep out of everyone's way. It was only then had I realised how different things were from when I used to reside in Sunnydale before moving to LA to seek redemption.

It was around mid day when Giles found out what was happening. "This has been prophesised. As we already knew there is a battle heading our way, I have been researching the origin of our fanged friends which you and Angel encountered last night. It turns out that the vampires you slayed have all recently come to Sunnydale for a pre battle picnic. According to legend all of the mystical convergence of negative energy builds up in the Hellmouth, which fortunately for us lies in Sunnydale, and then every 3000 years the hellmouth is opened to wreak terror and wipe out the human race as we know it to exist. However I would be able to tell you more about it but the only documentation of the last time this happed has been lost, misplaced or destroyed with age as time went on."

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, even if it is a bit short (sorry about that). If anyone has any suggestions for possible storylines please let me know.**


End file.
